Pokemon: Achan's Journey
by Yamame
Summary: Focuses on The events of Pokemon Y with changes.


"Achan! Are you still asleep? Wake up your getting a pokemon today!" Said Achan's Mother, The legendary rhyhorn rider, Olga Norton.

Achan (The main character) as a responce got out of bed. Normally if she didn't wake up her mother would knock on her door until she woke up.

"Okay MOM. I'm awake now!" shouted Achan.

Achan, Our main in this story, has many interests such as Latin and any sort of Magical Girl. Achan had Pink hair with a blonde hue and Green eyes.

She walked out of her room and down the stair case but her mother was waiting for her. " What are you doing?" Questioned Achan's mother urgently, "Change out of your pajamas into your clothes.".

Achan walked back upstairs into her room without a word. Achan went to her dresser and pulled out one of her only articles of clothing. Her black and red dress. She changed into it. She will probably have to wear it for the entirety of her pokemon journey. HAH! No she will not! Achan lives in Kalos the richest and most advanced of the regions, with Kanto being the poorest. She then took her hat from her doorknob, resisting the urge to throw it out her window but she knew her mom's rhyhorn would find it and bring it back. Rhyhorn was kind and that's good, But... sometimes more than for his own good. She put on her hat and walked downstairs again.

"Okay honey. Good luck on your journey!" shouted her mom from the kitchen.

"Some mom.. she won't even come out of the kitchen to wish me a good journey." Muttered Achan. Achan grabbed from bag and put on her shoes then went out the door.

`Two people were waiting for her. A boy and a girl.

"Um. Welcome to Vaniville town! My name's Calem. I'm your neighbor." Said the boy, Aka Calem.

"Oh and I'm Shauna! Great to meet you!" said The girl who will now be known as Shauna.

"Any reason your out here?" said Achan trying to get to the point.

"We have come to get you! We're all gonna go on a journey together! yay!" Said Shauna.

"Yes. The great professer Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region." Added Calem.

"I know that but.. Does it have to be a group effort?" said Achan.

"And were not thy only ones! We are 3 of five! Including you!" Said shauna ignoring Achan's words.

"What say did I have in any of this?" said a now annoyed Achan.

"None of course." Replied Calem, "I'm a bit suprised considering that you just moved here its probably because of your lineage, being a rhyhorn racer's Daughter."

"We will be waiting for you in the next town over. And you know what?!" Asked Shauna.

"What." said Achan confused on what Calem said.

"We're gonna have a great journey!" Said Shauna, "C'mon hurry lets go!".

Then they looked at each other and skated away.

"What." said Achan.

You could hear then leaving the town out the gate.

"So they just left me here." said Achan talking to herself, "Yeah okay. YEAH okay. YEAH OKAY!"

Achan sprinted off he doormat trying to catch up with Shauna and Calem. She bumped into a few people but she didn't alknowledge it and pushed open the gate into Route 1. She ran out of the route almost as soon as she got in. Into the next town, Aquacorde.

Aquacorde was ceritanlly a much beautiful Town in Achan's words but Her mom like Vaniville because it had a smaller population. A smaller population means less chances of running ino a insane fan that would alert other fans that she was here and they would have to get more locks on their doors and take more caution so they don't get stalked again.

But something make her quit her thinking and look up. "HEY ACHAN! Over here!" shouted Someone.

Achan saw it was Shauna who was shouting and walked over there forgetting her anger at the sight of two new people. They were sitting all 4 of them at one table.

"We were just talking about you. Come, Have a seat." Insisted Calem.

"Fine." said Achan and took a seat next to Shauna.

"This is where we all first meet! Isn't that cool!" said Shauna to Achan excitedly.

"Let me introduce you to everyone! Everyone this is Achan." said Shauna.

"Suprisingly your description was spot on." said the orange hair one.

"That was Trevor he's super smart and stuff but her doesn't have much talent besides that." Announced Shauna,"And the other one is Tierno he's got some sweet moves.".

"HEY! don't say it out loud okay.." whispered Trevor, The orange hair one.

"Nice to meetcha!" proclaimed Tierno. "We would all be closer friends if we gave each other nicknames like A-meister or something! Can I call you lady A?"

"You can call me Queen A thank very much." jokingly responded Achan.

"All righty then-" agreed Tierno,"Lets get to the Pokemon!"

"Okay. First call first-" Started Trevor but he was Cut off by Achan.

"I CALL FIRST PICK!" Yelled Achan.

"Not so patient Achan." said Calem.

"Whatever then. here Achan!" Grumbled Trevor and passed the case of pokeballs to her.

"What do we got here..." Achan said and opened the case, "I'll pick this Froakie.".

"Thank Arceus! You didn't Pick the one I wanted." said Trevor and took the Fennekin.

"I don't mind I'll have this chespin." said Calem and took the last pokeball.

"Hey! What about Shauna and Tierno!" Realized Achan.

"Oh.. I guess we don't get pokem- JUST KIDDING! I got a Vivillon!" said Shauna and added, "Wanna see?"

"Sure." awnsered Achan.

Shauna pulled a pokemon out of her pocket and released Vivillon. It was a maginfent achipelago Vivillon.

"Oh pretty!" Compilmented Achan.

"Thanks!" said Shauna.

"And I got a Meditite!" Said Tierno and released it, "Got him when he was in a egg."

"Oh thats cool." said Achan.

"Here take this. Its a letter from the Professer. Give it to your mom." Said Calem holding it out.

Achan Obtained the letter and put it in her bag.

"Don't forget this yo!" Said Tierno.

Achan Obtained the Pokedex and put it in her bag.

"You should give that letter to your mom before you head off." Said Shauna.

"Oh okay." replied Achan.

"So see you later." said Achan and ran off.


End file.
